GyroTales
by dantez115
Summary: Luna había sido encargada de llevar a la princesa Jill y escoltarla hacia rumbo al reino pero fue emboscada y derrotada por un grupo mercenario hasta que fue rescatada por un viajero llamado Gyro Zeppelin y juntos iran a rescatar a la princesa Jill y a la demás esclavas del reino distopico.


En un desierto desconocido, estaba un grupo de personas rodeando a una chica gravemente herida, tenía un traje notablemente apretado, tenía el cabello de color crema de ojos violetas. La chica tenía una mirada de enojo, ella intentaba pararse pero un pie aterrizo en su cabeza azotándola un poco, la chica miro hacia arriba, era una chica atada, tenía el pelo rojo y un traje verde y el otro quien tenía el pie en la cabeza de la chica tenía una túnica blanca con emblema negra con una capucha roja.

"J-Jill…B-Bastardos. Dejen a Jill libre!" Decía la chica ojivioleta entrecortada

"L-Luna..." Dijo la pelirroja que se llamaba Jill

Entonces el sujeto con túnica blanca hablo. "Como veo, para los Guardias Reales, no pusieron demasiada pelea. Que decepción…" Lo dijo aburridamente

"Por favor, perdónala. Haga lo que quieran conmigo." Dijo Jill con preocupación y miedo

"No la mataremos…Todavía tenemos algo que necesitamos que esa mujer haga por nosotros..." Dijo el hombre mirando a Luna

'_De que esta hablando?' _Pensaba Luna

"Pero por ahora, hombres…" Entonces toda la multitud se junto…"Hagan lo que quieran con ella." Dijo el hombre llevándose a Jill

"J-JILL!" Grito Luna al ver como el hombre se la llevaba lejos pero derrepente la agarraron los hombres para después comenzarla a manosearla

"Perdóname…Perdóname mucho Luna…" Decia Jilla entrelagrimas para después llevársela en caballo

"Buen cuerpo que tienes preciosa."

"A ver si nos satisfaces mucho bebe."

"SUELTEME MALDITOS!" Grito Luna con todas sus fuerza comenzó a moverse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"A ver tu hermosos pechos." Dijo unos de los hombres para que después romperle su ropa dejando sus pechos al descubierto y su reproductor femenino siendo manoseada de mas.

"N-NO!"

"Vamos a comenzar zor-"

"Oigan que creen que hacen…?" Hablo una voz de la nada con un tono neutral, los hombres miraron hacia atrás de ellos, es un hombre de altura entre promedia o superior a la media y constitución promedia a atlética. Vestia de una capucha completamente negro que tapaba totalmente su cuerpo montado en un caballo. Lleva un sombrero de ala ancha, con ranuras en la corona y el borde que permiten a la luz y aire filtrarse a través, tenía su cara tapada con un pañuelo y unas gafas con hendiduras.

"Que quieres?! Estamos ocupado en algo importante" Pregunto un hombre molesto, entonces vio como el hombre misterioso se bajo de su caballo para comenzar a caminar hacia a ellos.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero viendo a la chica desnuda y un montón de cerdos sin un rebaño deduzco que ustedes están mal de la cabeza." Dijo el hombre con una pizca de arrogancia

"QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!" Grito el hombre dejando el cuerpo de Luna, la mencionada estaba mas preocupada en si misma que ver lo que pasaba

"Yo? Yo solo soy un transeúnte que le gusta pasear su caballo para ver a cerdos con sus caras desfiguradas en los desiertos…" Dijo el hombre misterioso con una risa al final, esto molesto al grupo

"Cerdos?! Ahora si te decapitare la cabeza maldito!" Grito el hombre para correr hacia, el hombre misterioso se quito su capucha negra revelando que vestía un abrigo negro de manga corta tachonado de cuero, pantalones de cuero y botas de vaquero. Lleva un cinturón, hebilla de la cual lleva grabada un par de manos que apuntan hacia su entrepierna. También revelando su cabello largo rubio.

Vio como un hombre se acerco con su espada para decapitarlo, el hombre misterioso lanzo desde sus cadera una bola de acero muy peculiar que estaba en una funda rara, la bola impacto en el brazo del hombre, el hombre sintió como la bola giraba destrozaba sus huesos en su interior y se profundizaba mas hasta que la bola regreso a la mano del hombre misterioso, hombre miraba a su brazo como se hacia un vórtice en su cuerpo

"No NOOOO!" Grito el hombre asustado viendo como su brazo se hacia como un remolino.

"Sabes no soy un buen tipo asi que suelta la espada, dejen la chica en paz y lárguese de mi vista." Dijo el hombre misterioso con un tono frio. El hombre vio con rabia al hombre misterioso y fue a toda velocidad

"Maldito Escoria" Dijo el apunto de decapitar a toda costa al hombre misterioso "Ahora mue-"

_**SLIP**_

"re…" Todos los presentes incluso Luna vio como el hombre lanzo el corte pero no decapito al hombre misterioso si no a el mismo, porque se vio como el brazo giro hasta el último segundo cambiando la dirección del corte. La cabeza cayó al suelo con un rostro de confusión como también el cuerpo, donde estaba el hombre misterioso se alejo un poco del hombre para no acercarse al charco de sangre.

Todos los hombres quedaron estupefacto y trataron procesar lo que vieron…Entonces el hombre misterioso comenzó a dirigirse a ellos.

"N-NO RETROCEDAN, SOMOS MUCHOS Y EL SOLO ES UNO, ATAQUEN TODOS A LA VEZ!" Grito un hombre levantándose y desfundo su espada mientras todos cerca de ellos se levantaron y también desfundaron sus espadas y fueron hacia al hombre misterioso.

"Vaya, nunca crei que esto cerdos mas tercos que una piedra, VALKIRYE!" Grito el hombre misterioso haciendo que su caballo llegaba enseguida, el hombre misterioso fue a todo a velocidad para gritar

"**BALL BREAKER!" **Entonces pareció un humanoide encorvado, con garras y pezuñas como pies, muchos "ojos" puestos aleatoriamente en el rostro, un cuerpo con cualidades similares, y largos "cuernos" con forma de coma en los dos extremos de la cabeza. Su nombre es Ball Breaker y esta usualmente rodeado de una nube de energía parecida a una descarga eléctrica.

Y entonces el hombre misterioso lanzo la bola de acero hacia al grupo entonces el humanoide junto la bola de acero se lanzo como una especie de rayo hacia el grupo, los hombres experimentaron un dolor incalculable en sus cuerpos como una gran energía estaba dentro de sus cuerpos, algunos de ellos comenzaron a envejecer de forma drástica haciendo que los hombres quedaran totalmente viejos al punto de llegar a la vejez y la muerte.

Entonces el humanoide regreso a la bola de acero y regreso a la mano del hombre misterioso. El hombre saco desde su caballo una manta grande y se bajo de su caballo para dirigirse hacia Luna quien estaba completamente asustada de lo que presencio ante sus ojos.

'_M-Me matara? Me violara?' _Se preguntaba muchas cosas en su mente hasta que el hombre misterioso le lanzo la manta a ella.

"Tapate, aquí no es un buen lugar para que andes de exhibicionista en el desierto…" Dijo el hombre mirando a la chica. La chica se sonrojo mucho hasta cubrirse su cara de la pena. "Bueno, es mejor continuar con mi-"

"Espera!" Exclamo Luna antes que el hombre misterioso se subiera a su caballo. "P-Por favor, necesito de tu ayuda de rescatar a la princesa Jill." Dijo Luna levantándose mientras se cubría todo su cuerpo con su manta.

"Jejeje, nena no trabajo gratis. Entonces no graci"

"Te pagare!" Grito Luna, el hombre misterioso se quedo callado, entonces desde una bolsa que estaba en su caballo saco un pequeño saco donde dentro de este estaba una cantidad pequeña de monedas de oro.

"Por cuanto estamos hablando?" Pregunto el hombre

"500,000 monedas de oro! Esa es mi oferta" Dijo Luna

"Bueno, en todo esto. Podría saber su nombre?" Pregunto el hombre

"S-si, todos me dicen la caballera de hierro, Luna…" Se presento Luna

Entonces el hombre se quito su pañuelo y sus gafas de su rostro revelando que tiene ojos claros de color verdes, parches cuadrados de vello facial que recubren su mandíbula.

"Mucho gusto, Luna. Me puedes decir Gyro. Gyro Zeppelin. _Nyo ho ho~" _Se rio entre dientes también revelando que tiene cincelado en sus dientes protéticos la frase "GO! GO! ZEPPELI".

_**CONTINUARA**_


End file.
